


醒觉

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	醒觉

他能记住的其实不太多了。  
人经常会有这样莫名其妙忽然惊醒的时刻，对他来说也不算陌生。疲累和口渴是第一时间涌上的感觉，他呻吟一声，想翻个身，察觉到搭在自己腰间一条结实的手臂。  
周围很黑。远处隐隐约约还有音乐吵闹声，地板的震动隔着门和走廊都能感觉到。他背后贴着一片温热坚硬的胸膛，有人把他紧紧搂在怀里，头埋在他肩膀处，一个仿佛怕他逃跑的亲密姿态。他瘫在枕头上的手也被握着，腰窝处顶着一根有点湿漉漉半疲软的东西，顺着这点感觉，他仿佛回忆起了几个小时前的事情，可能记住的真的不太多了。  
他只知道庆功宴疯狂到有点失控。  
所有人都在喝酒，跳舞，吵闹，大笑；中型蹦迪现场一般的氛围让连续疲劳数月的众人都很兴奋，都在尽兴发疯。他也被拉着起哄着到处玩了一会儿，后面实在有点累了，就开始应付。有个高大的外国伴舞喝多了，拐弯撞到正在独自发呆的他，二话不说一把抱住，大喊一声congrats后猛地在他唇上亲了一口。他被亲懵了，对方似乎也被唇上柔软的触感搞得愣了一下，呆了两秒，竟然又亲了上来。  
灯光闪烁人群拥挤，对方又背影宽阔，把他整个人挡在角落，从背后看以为是抱了哪个娇小的女孩在亲热，所以无人注意。可怜他被撬开牙齿被迫接受了醉鬼来势汹汹的热吻，对方满口酒气熏得他眼睛都睁不开了，舌头还被吮住缠绵地反复玩弄，身高差异以及对方的不体贴使得他还不得不费力仰着脑袋，好不容易在缺氧前挣扎推开对方，对方不甘心地还想靠过来继续，混乱中被人撞开了，他红着脸咳嗽着趁机逃开，在门口的地方被人抓住了肩膀。  
“怎么了？”相熟的亚裔伴舞朋友看到他嘴唇眼角都湿漉漉还满眼惊慌，体贴地微微低头询问。他也喝了酒，酒味令他忍不住想躲，脑子还很混乱，也不知道该怎么说，含含糊糊：“没什么……有水吗？”  
对方一手揽着他，一手在吧台上寻找，找到了一瓶开过的纯净水，拿了个干净的纸杯给他倒了一点。这是他的第一个疏忽。他从来不喝已经开过的水和非助理递过来的饮料，可是他迫不及待想把酒气冲掉，接过来喝了。喝完朋友用拇指擦了擦他的唇角：“你是不是累了？你带你去休息一会儿。”  
他没有拒绝。他确实有点想离开了，连续很久没怎么睡觉了，是该休息了。对方依旧半揽着他——这个姿势有些过于亲密了，好像他不会走路似的，搁平常他会觉得不好意思，可大概刚刚被强吻后有点惊魂未定，熟悉的人带来的安全感让他难以抗拒。走廊里不知道为什么也没有开灯，昏昏暗暗的，他被带到一个不知道什么房间，倒还算干净。他疲倦地倒在了床上，感觉朋友弯腰给他脱了鞋子，又俯身过来解他的腰带。他下意识唔一声按住了对方的手，对方温柔哄道：“乖，脱了衣服睡得舒服。”  
迷迷糊糊中，裤子被褪了下去。然后卫衣也被力道很轻地扯走了。过程很顺利，导致他完全失去了戒心，意识逐渐陷入模糊中。但那模糊中却仿佛藏着针，强行让大脑某一区域格外活跃，忽地又好像全身都浸泡在温水里一样舒适却隔离。他放松了下来，不知道什么时候放在腰上的双手和贴近有些急促的呼吸像是梦里的情节，他感觉身上一重，好像有人压了上来，然后一个熟悉的声音压低了嗓音，亲了一下他的眼睛，问他，可以吗？  
后面都是碎片了。他一直在水里浮沉，有人在不知疲倦地亲吻他的全身，从额头到手指尖，到大腿根，到脚趾；他好像被人抱在怀里颠来颠去，耳边的喘息非常沉重，又舒服又轻松的感觉让他前面后面都湿得不像样子，好像还叫出了声，说了很多话，惹得对方忽然动作有些粗暴起来，让他趴在床上，从后面用力顶他，一边顶还一边拍他屁股，让他抬高点。这让他莫名在梦一样的沉迷中清醒了几秒，觉得这场景分外熟悉，是什么时候来着？哦，好像是在什么练习室……只有他，和另外一个看不清脸的人，他在练习舞台的新动作，趴在地上，有点不太好意思地反复塌腰，扭动，那个人走上前蹲下，轻轻把他的腰往下按了一下，然后按住他的臀部往下压，让他分开的大腿几乎跟地面贴平。对方的动作很专业，可他在镜子里看到了对方的眼神，那是跟平时不一样的眼神，有点吓人，像是要把他吃了一样。  
干嘛这样，腰本来就不舒服。他在心里抱怨。身后的人却好像听到了一般，动作顿时缓下来，俯身开始亲他后背，亲他侧脸，不再强迫他抬高，开始在他身上耸动，每下都进得很深，插得他两条腿一直在发抖。那后面的记忆就更加遥远了，他们中途好像忽然停下来过，不知道为什么，后来摸摸索索又开始了。他隐约记得自己抗议累，可是对方做得投入，好像并没有管他。  
他闭着眼睛，身体各部位的感觉随着记忆回想逐渐复苏。后面被使用过的胀痛隐隐约约，令人很不舒服。他前面还半勃起着，并没有射过精的感觉，虽然腿间非常黏腻。他皱了皱眉头，忍不住想起来去洗澡，发生过什么显而易见，他不想在这个时候有多余的情绪反应，当下任务是趁着没人发现离开这里。他一动，惊动了握着他的手，对方下意识握紧了点。他忽然一愣，瞬间整个人僵在床上。  
握住他的手……不是身后人的手。  
是另一只手。  
他感觉自己呼吸都停了。眼睛适应黑暗后，近在咫尺的熟悉轮廓逐渐被勾勒明显，几个小时带他来这里的人、在他意识不清时跟他滚到了床上的人，握着他的手放在唇边，一副亲昵珍惜姿态，正熟睡着。那身后呢？身后这个人是谁？  
他僵硬了不知道多久，猛地挣扎开手，又去推抱在自己腰间的陌生手臂。这忽然的举动把身前身后的人一起弄醒了，背后的人力气很大，似乎还没完全清醒，嘀咕一声收紧怀抱把他抱得更紧；身前的人则清楚看到了他的眼神，猛地支起手臂，凑近看他，嘴唇动了动却什么也没说出来，只是重新握住了他的手。  
他不知道自己该有什么情绪，他一片空白。他只是感觉到自己被吓傻了，他做出了后果难以估计的事情，对面的人看出了他的惊惧，目光里隐含愧疚，靠过来吻他的额头，鼻尖，小声对他说：“对不起。”  
他忘了挣扎，而这被身后的人默认理解成了顺从。对方被他闹醒，亲昵地亲吻他的耳朵和脖颈，叫他宝贝，开口说得却是西语。他整只耳朵顿时红透，如遭雷轰，身体里最后一点力气和希望都好像被抽走了一般。身后抵在他腰间的粗大的阴茎在磨蹭和亲吻中又渐渐有苏醒的迹象，男人热情地探手去摸他腿间，一边断断续续说着难以听懂地爱语，一边温柔地掰开他的腿，揉弄着他湿润柔软还未合拢的穴口，将阴茎的头部顶了进去。  
他浑身无力地任由对方摆弄，眼泪从眼角淌下去。身前的人心疼地又去吻他眼角，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
阴茎没费多少力气就插进去了。男人扶着他的腰，像是在自然而然地继续一场性爱，熟练地在他身体里动起来。他被顶进身前人的怀里，羞耻使得他眼泪流得更凶了。怎么会这样？怎么会这样？他脑海中崩溃一样地想。他到底遗漏了哪一环？是什么时候？他怎么什么都不知道？身前的人察觉到他的情绪，开始反复地抚摸他的肩膀，怜爱地把他上半身抱进怀里，让他把头埋在自己胸前——他是很懂他的，温柔斯文，也总能体察到他的心情。可怎么会这样？  
在他无知无觉的时候，那些破碎断裂的春梦一样的记忆里，第二个人是什么时候进来的，他们是如何默认达成共识，他为什么会混沌到毫无察觉……这些通通都晚了，没用了。  
羞耻也无法阻挡身后的插弄和男人奔放的爱抚，下面蹂躏着他可怜的软洞，还要去揉他的胸，对方丝毫不介意另一个人的分享，肆意四处亲吻他，宝贝甜心叫个不停。性器交合处不可避免地溢出许多湿滑的黏液，粗长紫黑的阴茎在白嫩小巧的臀部中间进出撞击，两瓣柔软被压到变形泛红。他腿都合不拢，额头顶在身前朋友的胸口，整个身体都被撞得一颤一颤的，抑制不住发出呻吟。即使意识抗拒，身体的记忆却在被无助地唤醒，他睡前虽然记不清了，但舒服的感觉遗留在承接爱意的地方，未被满足的性欲非常轻易就被重新点燃。他抓住了朋友的手臂，含糊潮湿着颤抖开口：“哥……”  
身前的人从善如流，一手揽上他的腰间抚摸，同时头低下去含住了他形状饱满的乳首。唇舌像是已经熟悉这具身体千百遍一般热情地取悦着他敏感脆弱之处，他抱着对方的头，在前后夹击中无法控制地蜷缩着叫了起来，眼尾泛着红：“不行……哥哥……我……”  
前后的人都没给他缩起来的机会，他被强行拉扯成门户大开承欢的样子，身后作恶的阴茎变换角度、放慢速度在肉道里探索，擦过前列腺，刺激得他大叫出声，腿根抽搐，一下子哭了起来。四只手在身体上的轮番爱抚让他产生了这张床上似乎还有更多人的错觉，恐惧到极点反而变得有些难以启齿地兴奋，叫得逐渐大声放浪；不远处的热闹可能是快散了，不时有脚步声和谈话声路过门口，让他羞耻又害怕地强忍住泣声和满口不知羞耻的胡言乱语，焦急地寻求怀抱和保护，手指痉挛地把床单抓皱；或许有人发现他不见了，但大家也只是觉得他大概去休息了，没人知道，没人会知道，一门之隔的床上，他流着泪双眼失神，浑身颤抖地被插射在另一个人的怀里。  
门外的嘈杂过了好一会才渐行渐远。  
身后的男人也喘着气射在了他的身体里。拔出来时阴茎尺寸依旧惊人。对方把瘫软的他抱在怀里深吻许久，像是在弥补先前的意犹未尽，这个吻饱含惊人的兴趣和情欲，单靠吻都如同把他里外都干了一遍似的，终于恋恋不舍放开他时，他都快没气了。然后对方大方地示意可以交换位置，退到了另一边，还躺在枕头上虚弱喘息的人被另一双手温柔抱起。  
“可以吗？”  
凌乱的橙粉色头发湿漉漉地遮在眼前，他的目光无神地从那之后望过来，没有办法做出回应。  
可无论他情愿与否，一切都已经不会再像从前一样了。  
男人低头吻了一下他的嘴唇，将他扶起。他被靠坐在另一人的怀里，头无力地往后倚着对方的肩膀。他身前曾经信任过的朋友将他两条腿架上臂弯，硬了许久的阴茎在他正面缓缓插了进去。  
他发出了微弱的呻吟，闭上眼睛，顺从地环抱住身前人的脖颈。

怎么会这样？一定是有原因的。要么是别人有意为之，要么是因为他自己的疏忽。可问题到底出在了哪里？  
他若有所思地，边换衣服，边控制不住地走神了。他没听到有人喊他名字，等他猛然意识到身后有人的时候，吓得全身一抖，脸色变得煞白。  
“不好意思！”刚来不久的新伴舞以为自己吓到他了，男孩子手忙脚乱着连忙道歉。“我看这边灯都关了，就剩你一个人……还不走吗？哥哥。”  
“就走了。”他勉强笑笑，一边把穿到一半的干净T恤往下拉，盖住了线条姣好的腰腹。  
他没察觉到年轻人目光扫过他那一小片身体，顿了几秒，不可察地咽了下口水，下意识挪开眼睛。几秒之后，又忍不住移了回来，从背后大胆打量起这个漂亮哥哥的身体。  
这是他的第二个疏忽。  
练习室关了灯，他和年轻人一前一后，踏入空无一人的走廊。他没去在意身后的脚步声，低垂着头，脑海中是另一个人，一张熟悉的脸，喘着气压在他身体上，表情有些苦涩地对他说，你以为让我得到一次，我就会心满意足从此对你断了念想吗？  
不是的。人的欲念是无穷尽的。  
走廊里的灯忽然闪了一下，灭掉了。  
他下意识停住脚步，疑惑道：“停电了？”  
“是啊，哥哥。”  
他都没注意到，身后的男孩子是什么时候离他这么近的。年轻的躯体和气息散发着蓬勃的精力和旺盛的攻击感，让他忽然心口一紧，条件反射退开一步，却被牢牢抓住了手腕。  
“别乱跑，哥哥。”黑暗里，男生的嗓音听起来沉稳又带点变声期的沙哑，“看不见还乱动的话，会很危险哦。”

END


End file.
